Steffy Forresters New Life
by KrissyGirl26
Summary: As Steffy Forrester retuns from Paris with a new love and a new Company. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the story. This story is based on my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Paris**

**Steffy's Apartment**

At home Steffy heard the doorbell rang. She ignored it but the person began to knock harder. She got up to answer the door. It was her brother Thomas at the door.

**Steffy:** I'll be right back baby. Let me get rid of the person who's at my door since they didn't get the hint the first time. Then we'll finish what you started babe.

**Michael:** Sure babe! Just hurry up I'll waiting for you right here. (Michael gave her flirtatious look)

Steffy growled and blow him a kiss and left the room to answer the door.

**Thomas:** Hey Steffy! Do you have a minute to spear? Am I disturbing you? (When he saw her state of undress.)

**Steffy:** Thomas! What are you doing here? Can this wait in the morning at the office? What do you want to speak to me about? Because you can see that I have Michael is waiting for me in the next room.

**Thomas:** Sorry about that I'll be quick and I'll be on my way. Then I'll let you can get back to Michael. (Smiling at Steffy) I deciding that I want to leave Forrester and start our own fashion company and I was wondering if you would like to come on board with me?

**Steffy:** Sure, why not. It's time that our talents are recognized around the world. So what did mom and dad think about you and I starting our own company?

**Thomas:** I spoke to mom and she's behind us 100% but I haven't spoken to dad as yet since he's back in L.A. behind the Logan's.

**Steffy:** Ok, I'm with you. So I'll talk to you later at the office in more details. But right now I've got to get back to Michael. (I gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek as I shoved him towards the door in a hurry to get back to Michael.)

**Thomas:** Alright I'm going! Steffy, Michael is great guy for you and I'm glad that he makes you happy not like the one that I shall not name. And tell Michael hello and sorry for the interruption. Later Steffy.

**Steffy:** Thanks and I already know that. Bye Thomas.

**Sexual Content**

Returning to the bedroom, Michael came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his muscular physic. I walked up towards Michael and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist and began to kiss passionately. After a pause in our passionate kiss he asked who was at the door.

**Michael:** Was that Thomas at the door?

**Steffy:** Yes, but I don't want to talk about Thomas right now.

**Michael:** Ok, come here my love let me take care of you baby. I love you with all my heart, forever.

**Steffy:** I love you too, forever baby.

And then he began to kiss her deeply and caressed her body while backing her up towards the bed. Steffy landed with a humph on back crocked her finger at him. He fell on top off her with a chuckle.

**Steffy mumbles:** Awww baby! That's it right there. You feel so good baby.

He continued to kiss me all over my body as he situated himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his muscular waist while I trailed my hands along his back as he began to move back and forth. As we came up for air Michael whispered.

**Michael:** You're so tight for me baby. I love it when you squeeze me like that. (In a husky whisper)

We continued to kiss and fondled each other for the next twenty minutes. At the same time we began to climax together and he then fell carefully on top of me without adding to much pressure. Then he rolled of me and gathered me in his muscular arms as we fell in a blissful sleep.

**Forrester International**

Steffy was on the phone with her father Ridge.

**Steffy:** Hey dad! How are you? How is L.A?

**Ridge:** I'm good Steffy. And L.A is hot as usual.

There was a knock on Steffy's office door.

**Steffy:** Hold on dad there is someone at the door. (Steffy remove the phone from her ear and called out for the person to enter. It was Thomas) Hey Thomas, come on in. Dad's on the phone. (Thomas enters.)

**Thomas:** Hey Steffy! (Thomas shuts the door as Steffy puts the phone on Speaker) Hey dad! How are you?

**Ridge:** Hi Thomas. I'm good! So what's going on?

**Steffy:** Dad, Thomas and I would like to inform you that we would like to start our own fashion company.

**Ridge:** Ok! But I thought you were happy at Forrester International?

**Thomas:** We are but we find that our ideas and talents are not being recognize and are completely being ignored. So we rather go where our talents are appreciated by the world.

**Ridge:** I didn't know you guy's felt that way. But part of that is my fault; I've never been very supportive of you guys when you pitch your ideas. So I'll support you guys 100% with whatever you do. So what about your shares in Forrester? And does your mother know about this?

**Thomas:** Thanks dad for your support. Now that you know how we felt all these years and it's time to move on. A new adventure in our life. We decided not to sell the shares as yet but if you ever need them Steffy and my shares could always combine with yours so that you can use. And mom knew about it and encourages us to go for it and follow our dreams.

**Ridge:** Ok guy's good luck and if you guys need anything else you know where to find me. I'm proud of Thomas and Steffy for sticking up for each other now that the Logan's are running the show now.

**Steffy & Thomas:** Thanks dad we appreciate that. But you were a good dad never doubt that. And please don't let anyone know including grandpa what we discuss today.

**Ridge:** Thanks guys. And good luck in your adventure. And tell your mom hi for me.

**Steffy:** Sure dad and we will. Bye Dad.

**Thomas:** Sure. Bye dad.

**Ridge:** Bye Kids. Talk to you soon. (Ridge hangs up the phone.)

**Steffy:** So when do you want to do this? Where are we going to set up shop here in Paris or in L.A?

**Thomas:** In L.A. But in the next to two to three months. Already paid for the building. Just waiting for you to help hire the employees. All I was waiting to get you on board with the idea.

**Steffy:** Ok, I see you were thinking about this for awhile. But how did you get the startup capital for the company? Thomas?

Steffy began to rub her left hand down her face where Thomas saw the engagement ring on her ring finger.

**Thomas:** Well I use the inheritance from Grandma Stephanie and some wise investment that I made throughout the years. Wait a minute Steffy, did you get engaged last night? (Thomas grins like a fool.)

**Steffy:** Ok. Just that I don't want to depend on anyone for money. And yes Michael did propose last night you so rudely interrupted.

Thomas came over and gave Steffy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek wishing her congratulations. As Steffy hugged her brother the scent of his cologne make her want to gag. So she pushed away from Thomas and ran straight to the restroom.

**Thomas shouted through the door:** Are you ok Steffy? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Should I call Michael and mom for you?

After rinsing her mouth and washing her hands Steffy came out of the restroom.

**Steffy:** I'm fine! I think. But it just that the scent of your cologne makes me wants to vomit. I just thought it was the stomach flu going around. This is the third time this it happened to me today. No I don't want to worry them. Just grab me a bottle of water for me please.

But Steffy realized that she might be pregnant but didn't want to alarm Thomas or Michael. Because she didn't want to get their hopes up in case the treatments she have been taken in the past year after the accident that killed her baby girl with Liam that send him into Hopes arms when the doctors told her that she couldn't have any babies. Although the doctors said the treatments work and that she could get pregnant. So she decided to take Thomas's advice and head to the hospital.

Thomas grabs the bottle of water from the table across the room and handed it to Steffy. While Steffy grabs her purse and heads out of the office straight to the elevator.

**Thomas:** Ok just drink this. It should help with your stomach in the mean time.

**Hospital**

Thomas and I arrived at the hospital and approached the nurses' station. When I began to lag and faint in Thomas's arms. Causing Thomas to shout out toward the nurse for a doctor.

**Thomas:** Hey I need a doctor here! (A nurse ran over with a gurney which Thomas placed me on) My sister isn't feeling well and she keeps vomiting on the way here and now she just collapsed.

**Nurse:** We got it from here, sir. We'll take good care of her. Please wait in the waiting room and fill out any paper work. Thank you

Thomas began to fill out the paper work and when he finished he began to pace when he realized that he haven't called his mother and Michael. So he pulled out his phone and called mother first then Michael.

Thomas dialing…Phone ringing. Taylor answered the phone.

**Taylor:** Hello Thomas. What's the matter?

**Thomas:** Hi mom I need you to come to the hospital right away, it's Steffy she collapsed.

**Taylor:** Ok calm down Thomas I'll be right there.

As Taylor hangs up the phone. She began to mutter to herself.

**Taylor:** I hope she's ok.

At the hospital Thomas hangs up the phone with his mother and began to call Michael on his cell phone. Michael answered on its second ring.

**Michael:** Hey Thomas. How's it going?

**Thomas:** Hey Michael I need you to come to the hospital right now. It's Steffy she collapsed and the doctors haven't come out to give any updates yet.

**Michael:** I'll be right there. I'm leaving now. I'll be there in twenty minutes. (Michael Hangs up the phone with Thomas and heads out to his car)

**Michael:** Michelle cancels all my meetings for the rest of the day. I have an family emergency. (He rushed out the door)

As Thomas hangs up the phone with Michael, Taylor walks in and hugs Thomas.

**Taylor:** How is she? Have you spoken to any doctors as yet? And have you called Michael?

**Thomas:** I don't know yet. They haven't come out to speak to me as yet. Yes and he'll be here in twenty minutes.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Michael arrived at the hospital when Taylor was at the nurses' station trying to get information about Steffy's condition.

**Michael:** Hey Thomas and Taylor, any news yet?

**Thomas & Taylor:** No news yet. No doctors haven't come out the room yet.

As Thomas said that, a doctor began to approach the group.

**Doctor:** Hello! Is Steffy Forrester family here? I'm Dr. Rose.

**Taylor:** Hi I'm here mother, Taylor; this is her brother Thomas and her fiancé Michael. What's seemed to be the problem? Is Steffy awake?

**Michael & Thomas:** When can we see her?

**Dr. Rose:** Hello everyone. Steffy is awake and coherent now. Could you guys follow me? (They entered the examination room where Steffy is being treated) Right now we have her on a saline solution to help with the vomiting and the nausea. Hi Steffy, look who are here to visit you.

Michael and Taylor rushed to her side to each holding a hand. Michael gave her kiss on the lips and on the forehead. While Taylor gave her a kiss on the forehead. Thomas stayed just at the foot of the bed.

**Steffy:** Hey guys. Hi Dr. Rose. What's wrong with me?

**Michael:** Hey beautiful. Don't scare us like that ever again? I love you so much babe. (With a worried expression on his face.)

**Taylor:** Hey pumpkin. Don't you ever do that again? (With tears in her eyes.)

**Thomas:** Hey sis. Welcome back to the living. Glad you're ok. (With a relieved look on his face.)

**Dr. Rose:** We have drawn some blood and we put a rush on it. But the only thing is that Steffy you're dehydrated. (Then a knock was heard and a nurse entered with the test result and gave them to the doctor) Ok here's the results we've been waiting for Ms. Forrester congratulation you're going to be a mom. I've schedule a sonogram right now. And I suggest that you follow up with your regular obstetrician.

Steffy was so overjoyed that she began to cry. Now that she realized that she has a second chance to be a mother. She looks over at Michael to see how he will react to the news.

**Steffy:** Babe! How do you feel about becoming a father?

**Michael:** Babe, I'm ecstatic and overjoyed that you're giving me the one of the things I always wanted besides you. (Michael bends down and gave her deep passionate kiss.)

**Taylor:** Congratulations, you're about to be a mom. (Big smile on her face)

**Thomas:** Congratulation sis I'm happy for you.

**Michael:** Dr. Rose when can I take Steffy home?

**Dr. Rose:** After the saline solution for the dehydration is finish in about the next two hours. I'm going write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and for your nausea and vomiting. And I advise you to get some rest for the next few days. So now we do the sonogram now.

The doctor rolled over the sonogram machine towards the bed.

**Dr. Rose:** Now Steffy, I'm about to apply the gel on your lower stomach. It's going to feel cold.

**Steffy:** Ok go ahead doctor.

As the doctor began to glide the wand over my stomach, the wand picked up sound of two fast beating strong heart beats.

**Dr. Rose:** Here we go. Judging from the size of the fetuses, you're ten weeks along. I'll just print out a couple of pictures for the proud parents-to-be. (The machine began to print out the pictures of our baby.)

As those were done the doctor handed the pictures to me and Michael. And advise me to get some rest and let my family take care of me. And then he left.

**Thomas & Taylor:** Congratulation you guys on your engagement, we forget to mention that since all the commotion that's been going on.

**Steffy & Michael:** Thanks guys

I stayed in the hospital for two hours I went home with Michael to his apartment.

**Michael's Apartment**

As we arrived home from the hospital a couple hours later. We began to get ready for bed.

**Steffy:** Michael, I want your honest opinion about a new job opportunity that Thomas and I are venture in?

**Michael:** Ok, What is it?

**Steffy:** What do you think of Thomas and me leaving Forrester Creations to start our own fashion house in L.A?

**Michael:** That's great! I know you and Thomas make a great team and I've seen some of your sketches which are great and should be on the run way. Which I haven't seen lately. You know I love you and I'll go where ever you go. I can always work at the L.A office. I just want you to finally follow your dreams. You know when I first saw you; I realized that you are a confident, smart and a heck of a business woman. That's what drew me to you. So when is this new fashion house going to start?

**Steffy:** Thanks for your support babe. All this starts in a couple of months. Just have to hand in my resignation to my granddad. That's why I love you too. I love your take charge attitude, generous, protective, kind, and your many other qualities.

**Michael:** I love you too very much. Ok, just promise me that you would not overdo it. I just want you to be stress free as possible because you're carrying precious cargo there. (Michael leaned over and gave a deep passionate kiss.)

**Steffy:** I promise, I will. I'll let Thomas do all the hard work.

**Michael:** Ok. So tomorrow we'll call your mom to help me organize to close up your apartment and pack and ship to L.A.

**Steffy:** That sounds like a great idea.

After our talk we began to settle down to sleep, I heard Michael to whisper to my stomach.

**Michael (whispers to my Stomach):** Hey kids this is your proud dad. Just want you to know that I love you and your mom so much and I will protect you and your mom for the rest of your lives. So be good to mama ok. Love you. (Then he kisses my stomach, which I smiled at. Then he rise up to top of the bed and put his arms around me with a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Los Angeles**

**Forrester Creations**

Before I went to my father's office I visited my old co-workers that I haven't seen in the past eighteen months and catch on all the gossip. As I knock and enter his office, I saw Brooke Logan.

**Brooke:** Steffy! What are you doing in L.A? Hope you didn't come here to cause trouble for Hope?

**Steffy:** Brooke! I see you're up to your old tricks again, sleeping with a family member's husband. For your information I'm here to see my father not to get into it with you and Hope. So where is my dad?

**Brooke:** Nobody speaks to me like that, ever. Warning you to stay from Hope and Liam. Why don't you go back to Paris? I'm not going to tolerate your inference.

**Steffy:** Like you did when Liam and I were married. I really don't care about mini me's relationships. I guess the apples sure do not fall far from the tree. Now that I hear that she's dating two brothers at the same time. So again, where is my father? For your information I've moved on.

**Brooke:** You better stay away, Steffy. He's speaking to Eric and he'll be here in the next ten minutes.

**Steffy:** Thanks, I'll just wait for him right here. And Brooke grow up and stop trying to live your children's life.

As Brooke left the office in a huff to find Hope in Rick's office where she's doing some sketches for HFTF line.

**Brooke:** Hey Hope! What are you doing? I just saw Steffy?

**Hope:** Hey Mom! I thought she was in Paris. I guess she's back to her old tricks again. You never know with Steffy.

**Brooke:** she claims that she's here to visit Ridge. We shall see. Well I warned her not to interfere.

**Hope:** Mom you know Steffy is going to do what she wants no matter what.

**Ridge's Office**

As Ridge returns to his office, he was surprise to see Steffy.

**Ridge:** Hey Steffy! When did you get in? (Ridge crosses the room to hug Steffy) So how is Michael? It's great to see you?

**Steffy:** Hey dad! Same here dad. And Michael is doing fine. In fact we're engaged and you're about to become a grandfather to twins. So I see you haven't married Brooke?

**Ridge:** That's great congratulation. I know how you wanted to become a mother and have a family of your own. As for Brooke, we're not together anymore. Not what she and Bill did to Katie. So that part of my life with Brooke is over. I couldn't get over what she did. And now I'm dating Katie and that we're engaged.

**Steffy:** Well congrats, so long that she makes you happy.

**Ridge:** She does. So how is Thomas? And how is that venture coming along?

**Steffy:** Thomas is doing great. And it's coming along great can't say anymore about it. So I'll be seeing you around.

**Ridge:** Ok. Sure see you later.

**Steffy:** See you dad.

As I was about to head to the elevator, I ran into Hope.

**Hope:** Hey Steffy! It's nice to see you.

**Steffy:** Hi Hope. Same here.

**Hope:** So when are you going back to Paris?

**Steffy:** I'm here to stay Hope. You don't have a say in it. So see you around.

As Steffy gets on the elevator with a smile as Hope huff and puff down the hall to drop off some paperwork on Pam's desk.

**Forrester Creation's Rooftop**

As Hope walked out on the rooftop recreation she saw Rick, Caroline and Brooke talking at the table. As Hope wonders over to the table she wondered what Steffy's motivation was for being back in L.A. She approached their table and sat down with an angry sigh.

**Hope:** grrrrrrrrrrrr! Why can't she have stayed in Paris?

**Caroline:** Hey Hope! What are you so tense about? You look like you've seen a ghost?

** Hope:** Feels like it. I just saw Steffy getting on to the elevator. So what are you guys got there? (Hope saw Brooke and Rick opening envelopes that look like an invitation.)

**Rick:** Hey Hope! Well it looks like we got an invite to a new fashion house launch by Steffy and Thomas.

**Caroline:** I thought they were doing well in Paris. I guess they can't stand being on the losing team.

**Brooke:** A new fashion house by Steffy and Thomas? I guess she didn't mention it while we were talking in Ridge's office.

**Hope:** Wait a minute! So that's what all the major fashion bloggers and televisions have talked about for the past couple of weeks and all of them are excited about it.

**Rick:** Well I guess they can't stand the competition. (With a smirk on his face.) I can't wait to see them crash and burn.

**Caroline:** Rick! It's not nice to say things like that. I know that you and Thomas don't get along that well but he is a great designer. And I hope he does well.

**Brooke:** I just hope it doesn't backfire in their face. It would devastate Eric to see his grandchildren fail. Just don't let Steffy and Thomas get to you just concentrate on HFTF and everything will be just fine. I just might go to their opening.

**Hope:** I'm definitely going to the opening to see what our competition is all about. (Hope twirling her hair.) So Rick and Caroline what about you?

**Rick:** I will definitely go to see what mediocre designs that Thomas and Steffy comes up with.

Caroline: I'll go too.

**Hope:** Ok!

As they settle down to finish discuss what more can be done to and improve the sales for HFTF line.

**Phoebe Creations Opening**

It was the day of the opening, and everything was going according to plan. As Steffy, Michael and Thomas walk down the red carpet and do photo ops with celebrities and others before it get too hectic during the fashion show. As Thomas greeted his sister and his future brother-in-law Michael.

**Thomas:** Hey Steffy! Michael! Looking good. (As the three of them took pictures together) Are you ready to give them a show they won't forget?

**Steffy:** Hey Thomas! You too! Hell yeah! Let's show them that we're here to stay.

**Michael:** I see you clean up well my friend! Good luck and it's going to be a great show with the dynamic duo at the helm.

As they finish up with the photo-op they head inside, Steffy and Thomas went backstage to complete any last-minute details. Five minutes before the show began Steffy and Thomas gathered everyone to say a pray for a successful showing. As Thomas head out to the podium, he saw how well it turns out. The showroom was full with reporters, photographers, buyers and celebrities. As the music stopped, Thomas began to address the audience.

**Thomas:** Good evening ladies and gentlemen! My name is Thomas Forrester, thank you for joining us today to celebrate a new beginning and era of fashion history. We bring you styles that are elegant, classic, fun, formal and sophisticated all brought to you by Phoebe Creations. So let the show begins.

As I peaked from backstage, Thomas had the audiences mesmerized as the performers came on stage to introduce the first line as the models came on stage. The audiences were enraptured with what they were seeing as the models walk down the runway with grace.

As the show was coming down to final stage where I'll be walking down the runway as the show stopper. It was time for me to step onto the runway in one of Thomas original dresses. As I Steffy stepped out on the runway the crowd was in awe. The dress fit her in such a way that it showed off her curves and the little baby bump. Steffy saw that the audience gaze was riveted to Steffy as she gave a twirl at the end of runway as the other models came back out on the runway to join Steffy.

After the show Thomas and I did a little press conference to answer any questions that reporters need answers to.

**Caroline:** Wow! Well I see that was an amazing show and the design's were great. Can't believe that Thomas and Steffy pulled this off. Their designs were great and don't know you can top this.

**Rick:** I guess I've always underestimate Thomas and Steffy. It's going to be hard winning them back when I see that everybody is captivated by the designs.

Caroline: Well maybe if you guys could have work together then this wouldn't have happen. And I'm sure if you ask them to come back they would turn you down.

**Rick:** We don't need them; I've got you, dad and hopefully Ridge.

At another part of the show room Brooke whispered to Bill. As they gathered their belongings to go to the after party.

**Brooke:** I know Thomas is talented but we could have used some of those designs at Forrester.

**Bill:** Maybe if you guys stopped with the favoritism then this wouldn't have happened. Once Steffy and Thomas set their mind on something they go after it no matter what.

**Brooke:** Hey! Whose side are you on? You should be worried! You have stakes in Forrester with designs like that they can put us out off business.

**Bill:** you have Eric, Caroline and Ridge to design for you.

As Brooke and Bill were headed to the after party.

**Liam:** Wow these designs are great. I guess they came back to give Forrester a run for their money.

Hope with a sour expression on her face responded.

**Hope:** I can't believe this. She came back deliberately to torment me. Why couldn't she have stayed in Paris?

**Liam:** Why are you overreacting? You have other designers to help you with your line. Not everything that Steffy does is about you Hope.

**Hope:** Of course you're going to defend her. Steffy does no wrong in your eyes. (With a disdain look on her face.)

**Liam:** I'm not defending Steffy, I'm just pointing out the fact that Steffy is her own person and don't need anyone to tell her what she can or can't do.

With that said they left to go to the after party.

**Eric:** Well Thomas and Steffy have outdone themselves. Their designs were superb. I always knew that they can do great things. I just wish that their grandmother was here to witness it. Just one thing I've noticed when Steffy came on stage, the dress was beautiful but it fit her like if she is pregnant. Ridge does Steffy look pregnant to you?

**Ridge:** Well the show was superb and I'm very proud of my kids and their accomplishments. But to answer your question dad, yes she is and she's expecting twins, you're about to become a great-grandfather. I promised her I wouldn't say anything as yet, she wanted to announce it at the dinner party next week.

**Eric:** That's great I'm sure she's thrilled about the babies. I can't wait to see her.

**Ridge:** She is excited about it.

**Katie:** Thomas and Steffy have outdone themselves. Their designs were great I don't know how you guys can't let them go. Ridge, did you say that Steffy is pregnant? I thought that the doctor told her she couldn't conceive.

With a surprised expression on her face. She was with Steffy when she fainted at Liam's house and had to rush her to the emergency room and was there when Dr. Caspry gave her the diagnosis.

**Ridge:** Well I guess she's been secretly getting treatment here in L.A, so I guess it worked. So who is up for the after party?

**Katie:** I'm ready. What about you Eric?

**Eric:** Same here.

**A/N I have decided to go in a different direction with chapter 2. There is more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**After Party**

After the press conference, Thomas and Steffy invited everyone to the after party. Everyone was having a great time at the party. Steffy was finish talking to a potential buyer when she spotted Liam and Hope coming towards her, with a sour expression on her face.

**Liam:** Hello Steffy! I see you pulled off a great show and you look gorgeous up there.

**Steffy:** Hello Liam! And thanks for the compliment.

**Hope:** Hello Steffy! So this is what you do when you get back into town to try to ruin me by opening your own fashion house.

**Steffy:** Hope I'm not in L.A to spite you or ruin you, any of this has nothing to do with you and I suggest that you move on with your life and stop worrying about what I'm doing.

**Liam:** So how Paris treated you so far?

**Steffy:** Paris was great. And I heard that you have a long lost brother!

**Liam:** Yes, I do and he's a pain in the ass.

**Hope:** Why do you want to know so that you can make a play for him?

**Steffy:** No Hope, I don't need to make a play for him. I'm not like you who seem to juggle two brothers at the same time. I'll leave that to you and Brooke.

Liam just stood there with a confused look on his face as usual.

**Liam:** I think that's enough both of you. This is not the time or the place to get into it you guys.

**Steffy:** You're right Liam, but let me tell you something Hope I suggest that you move on with your life and stop trying to figure out what I'm up to because in the end you'll just miss out. So if you'll excuse me, I have other guest to see to and thanks for coming and I hope you enjoy the party.

As I left them with a perplex look on their faces. As I was walking away from them I ran into Rick and Brooke.

**Brooke:** Hello Steffy! So this is what you do when you and Thomas don't get your way?

**Steffy:** Hello Brooke! (With sarcasm in my voice) Nice of you to come to the opening. Actually Brooke, what Thomas and I do is none of your business. Maybe if you stop sleep with other people's husbands then I world take you seriously.

As I said that I spotted Michael making his way towards my way.

**Rick:** Steffy that's no way to talk to my mother. Maybe if you and Thomas would stop throwing tantrums and run whenever things don't go your way.

As I was about to answer Rick, Michael finally reached my side and handed me glass of sparkling cider.

**Michael:** Hey baby! Great show and you were gorgeous up there. Are you okay? They're not upsetting you are they? And I suggest that you tone down your voice or you'll be thrown out by security. (As Michael gave me a kiss.)

**Rick:** Who are you to interrupt our conversation? Which have nothing to do with you?

**Michael:** Actually it does have everything to do with me, since you both came here to harass my fiancé and I suggest that you check your egos at the door.

**Brooke:** Who are you to talk to us this way this doesn't concern you?

**Michael:** I guess I forget to mention my name, Michael Santos, Steffy's fiancé. And everything that concerns Steffy is my concern. Babe, your mom is looking for you; I suggest that we go look for her.

**Brooke:** Fiancé!

**Rick:** Fiancé!

**Steffy:** Yes my fiancé, Michael Santos, whom I met in Paris. So Brooke, you can stop worrying now that I'm here to cause your precious Hope problems. So you and Rick have a good time and good night.

As Michael and I left them with their mouths hanging open in surprise look on their faces. I found my mom talking to Ridge, Eric and Thorne.

**Steffy:** Hey guys! Thanks for coming and for your support. I know Thomas and I appreciate it. So have you guys seen Thomas?

**Taylor:** Hey Steffy! Yes he was just here. You know Thomas; he has to make sure everything is running smoothly. You were great up there.

**Steffy:** Thanks mom. Hey granddad! How are you? I would like for you to meet Michael Santos, my fiancé and father of my unborn twins.

**Eric:** Hey my beautiful girl! (As Eric gave Steffy an affectionate hug and a kiss on the cheek.) Congratulations on a successful showing. And I'm glad you get to experience motherhood again. So this is the young man who stole your heart! I know who you are Michael, CEO and owner of Lavish magazine.

**Michael:** It's nice to finally meet the legendary designer of Forrester Creations. The one and the same.

**Eric:** Just make sure you treat her right and congratulations on your engagement.

**Michael:** I will definitely do that sir. Hi Thorne I see you made it.

**Thorne:** Yes, finally. Steffy congratulation on a successful show. I wish you were still at Forrester International I'll surely going to miss you and Thomas.

**Steffy:** Thanks uncle Thorne. We're going to miss you too.

**Ridge:** Hi baby girl! Great show especially the end. You were spectacular.

**Steffy:** Thanks dad! That means a lot to me.

**Steffy:** So how come you didn't bring Katie with you?

**Ridge:** No babysitter for Will.

**Steffy:** Ok dad just let her know that I said hi and maybe we can do lunch sometime.

**Ridge:** Ok I will definitely do that. And I'll see you later and tell Thomas I'll talk to him later. And congratulations again.

**Eric:** Stephanie would be so proud of you and Thomas if she were alive right now. She would have told my ass for not appreciate the talent that could have stayed at Forrester and she would be right. I'm proud of you and Thomas for fulfilling your dreams no matter what anyone says. So I'll let you get back to your party. And Michael it was great to meet you. Taylor! Thorne I'll see you at the office.

**Michael:** You too Eric.

As Eric bid goodbye.

**Thorne:** So Steffy I had s great time and don't be a stranger and congratulations on your success. (And to Taylor) I'm going to go visit the men's room and then we can go for a late dinner.

**Taylor:** Ok. So how was the confrontation between the two blondes go?

**Steffy:** As well can be expected, not so good as usual everything is all about them.

**Michael:** Now I see what you've been going through.

**Steffy:** Yep now you see what I've been going through these past couple of years.

**Taylor:** Same old Brooke and now that she have Hope following in her footsteps. So I see Thorne is back so I'll see you later and catch up on some things. Bye Steffy and Michael.

**Steffy:** Ok moms! See you and have great time and I want you to be happy.

**Michael:** See you Taylor. (As Taylor gave both of them a hug and a kiss on their cheeks and left with Thorne.) So after this shindig, how about a nice quiet dinner at your favorite restaurant.

**Steffy:** Sure why not the twins are starting to get hungry. (As Steffy gave Michael a smile that he couldn't resist.)

From across the room I saw Hope and Liam have join Brooke and Rick steering at our group with anguish and suspicion on their faces.

**Hope:** Who is that with Steffy? He looks familiar?

**Brooke:** Oh that is Steffy's fiancé, Michael Santos.

**Liam:** I've heard of him. He's the owner of Lavish Magazine and Santos Corporation. He is well respected in the fashion and business industry. (Liam had a sad expression on his face as he saw how happy Steffy was.)

Liam was now realizing that what he had with Steffy was real and that he can be himself with her and not what he had with Hope who is always playing games. I guess this is what he gets for stringing two women along.

**Rick:** I don't think they're going to last in this fashion industry.

**Liam:** Rick I hate to break it to you but I've been hearing very positive things about Steffy and Thomas line. No offense to you Hope but they're not going anywhere anytime soon.

**Hope:** Liam! Whose side are you on? It looks like you're enjoying that she's back in town.

**Liam:** Hope this is not the time or place to get into it and I did choose you.

**Brooke:** I'll see if I can talk to Ridge in the office tomorrow so that he can control his kids. This could cause dissention in the family.

**Rick:** It's not like it's going to do you any good mom so don't waste your time. But I'll try with dad too.

As all four of them accept their goody bags and left the party and the building. With a determine expression on their face to see if they can try to dismantle Phoebe Creations. As the party was coming down to an end, I finally ran into Thomas.

**Thomas:** Hey Steffy! Finally, I can't believe the huge turnout we had. And we've got big orders to fill. And you pulled it off out there on the runway and I'm proud of you sis.

**Steffy:** I know and we got this. Mom and the gang said goodnight and will talk to you later. Thank bro and I'm proud of you too. And you know the Logan's are in a snit about us going out on our own.

**Thomas:** What do they want now? I thought they would be happy that we were gone?

**Steffy:** They wanted to find out if we're doing this out of revenge since granddad didn't pick you as President.

**Thomas:** Too bad let them stew in their own misery, they bring this all on themselves. So I'll let you get some rest since you were on your feet the whole night and I'll see tomorrow.

**Steffy:** Ok! So where is your girlfriend Ariana? I thought she was going to make it to the party, I was hoping that we can hang out sometime. I like Thomas and I hope she's the one.

**Thomas:** Her flight was delayed and couldn't get another flight. So I'll see her late tonight, so go and have good time with Michael. Michael could you get her out of here? (Thomas jokingly said to Michael.)

**Michael:** Sure no problem! And great show by the way.

**Steffy:** Ok! Ok! I'll go. Love you bro.

**Thomas:** Love you sis.

As Michael and I left Phoebe Creation for a private dinner at Le Risqué in downtown Beverly Hills.


End file.
